This invention is concerned with a new process for the production of an 2-alkoxyacrylate. In particular, the process involves the conversion of an alkyl 2,2-dialkoxypropionate into an alkyl-2-alkoxyacrylate by treatment with an acid chloride and an amine in the presence of a catalytic amount of an inorganic base.